Black Pearl
by Margot57
Summary: OS - Henry a de la concurrence.


_Black Pearl_

_Auteur_ : Margot57

_Spoiler_ : Aucun cette scène se déroule avant le retour d'Andrew dans la saison 7.

_Genres_ : Friendship, un peu d'humour, et un poil de Romance.

_Disclaimers_ : Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…

_Raiting_ : K

_N/A_ : J'ai écrit cet OS il y a quelque temps, et comme il est court, je ne voulais pas trop le poster… Mais bon, si ça peut faire des heureux… Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>« Je crois… Je crois que je suis sous le charme. »<p>

Henry fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la bouchée de nem qu'il venait d'avaler, et il se dépêcha de boire une gorgée de vin pour faire passer la nourriture. Teddy venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous galant, et elle était passée chez lui malgré l'heure tardive. Sachant qu'il n'aurait probablement rien mangé, elle avait fait un saut chez le traiteur avant de venir pour lui ramener de quoi se sustenter. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose sur son rencard, mais une chose était sûre : elle semblait conquise. Henry soupira discrètement, maudissant l'homme ô combien chanceux qui avait réussi à séduire Teddy Altman. Le statut de meilleur ami était toujours mieux que rien, mais, parfois, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui épargne ce genre de discours élogieux envers un homme qui n'était pas lui. Il regarda la jeune femme et constata avec désespoir que ses yeux verts brillaient d'admiration, et que son sourire en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Et voilà, tu es arrivé trop tard… se dit amèrement Henry. Il fallait se réveiller plus tôt mon vieux !

« Il a cet humour si particulier… Ca le rend tellement attachant ! »

Se saisissant brusquement d'une baguette chinoise, il hésita à la briser en deux, simplement pour évacuer un peu sa rancœur. Bon, certes, casser des objets n'avait jamais aidé personne… Mais peut-être que ça pourrait le soulager ! Il se résigna finalement et attrapa une pousse de soja qu'il mâchonna pensivement. Est-ce que Teddy allait totalement l'oublier, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un soupirant dont elle semblait si passionnément éprise ? Elle n'aurait sûrement plus de temps à lui consacrer, et viendrait le jour où elle lui demanderait s'ils pouvaient divorcer afin qu'elle puisse épouser… Machin. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir son prénom. Comment pouvait-il s'appeler ? David ? Windsor ? Greg ? Sûrement quelque chose dans ce genre. Avec un nom à particule. Et une villa dans les Hampton. Que pouvait-il faire face à ça, avec son salaire de misère, sa voiture d'occasion et son appartement au cinquième étage sans ascenseur ? Rien, à part s'apitoyer sur son sort et se mettre à jouer au loto. Teddy se resservit un verre de vin et elle contempla le liquide un moment, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Même Arizona a avoué qu'elle le trouvait beau ! »

Alors là, il était fichu. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du docteur Robbins, sinon qu'elle était homosexuelle et qu'elle l'avait toujours été, dixit Teddy. Cet homme devait être un véritable Apollon pour recevoir tant de compliments de la part de la gent féminine, et Henry se promit de passer plus de temps en salle de sport. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était « mignon » (même Teddy avait laissé échapper cet adjectif -dont il se méfiait désormais- pour le désigner), mais il était à peu près sûr qu'Arizona Robbins ne changerait pas de bord pour ses beaux yeux. S'imaginant déjà au mariage de la femme qu'il aimait, en train de déguster une part d'une pièce montée où siégerait une figurine à l'effigie des mariés, il posa sa boîte en carton sur la table basse et ressenti un dégoût soudain pour le canard laqué. Si ça se trouve, il ne serait même pas invité au mariage ; peut-être que David, Windsor ou peu importe interdirait à Teddy de fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui et qu'elle finirait par lui obéir parce qu'elle serait enceinte de leur premier enfant parfait, et qu'elle voudrait le meilleur pour sa progéniture. Il n'aurait même pas la chance d'être « l'oncle Henry », celui avec un rein en moins et tout un tas d'anecdotes sur les repas de l'hôpital.

« Et puis il met une telle passion dans ce qu'il fait… Il faut le voir aux commandes de son bateau ! »

Un bateau ? Vraiment ? Sûrement un yacht qui avait une place attitrée dans un port des Caraïbes. Un yacht… Avec une salle de réception au plancher lustré et tout un personnel en uniforme bleu marine, avec l'écusson d'une riche famille anglaise cousu sur leur blazer impeccablement repassé. Il faisait fort, pour un premier rendez-vous ! Monsieur ne pouvait pas se contenter de l'emmener dans un restaurant, il fallait qu'il en mette plein la vue et qu'il lui fasse visiter sa flotte personnelle ! Même si Teddy méritait bien mieux que la gargote où il l'avait emmené la veille, il était sûr qu'elle préférait la simplicité et que cet étalement de richesses d'une arrogance sans nom l'avait mise mal à l'aise… La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et continua de déblatérer sur le nouvel amour de sa vie.

« Son regard chocolat est à damner une sainte. »

_Son regard chocolat_ ? Ca tournait à l'obsession ! Il avait toujours été amusé par les adjectifs insensés que les femmes trouvaient pour désigner les couleurs d'yeux -même s'il se surprenait parfois à trouver qu'elles avaient raison- seulement là, il ne riait plus du tout. Teddy devait vraiment être sous le charme pour choisir le mot « chocolat » ; elle ne pouvait pas dire brun, noisette à la limite ? C'était de l'extrapolation pure et simple. La jalousie lui fit serrer les poings et il se demanda si Monsieur Parfait serait aussi irrésistible avec deux dents en moins…

« Henry ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui… »

« Il faudrait que tu le vois… Je suis sûre qu'il te plairait. »

Ah ! Alors ça ! C'était vraiment la meilleure… Est-ce qu'elle était aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était désespérément amoureux d'elle et que la simple idée de la savoir avec un autre homme lui était insupportable ? Est-ce que ses multiples avances étaient passées totalement inaperçues tant elle était obnubilée par sa nouvelle rencontre ? Il aurait dû le deviner dès le début. Une femme comme Teddy ne se serait jamais intéressée à lui s'il n'avait pas été mourant et sans mutuelle ; il serait probablement passé totalement inaperçu, n'étant qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres… Il se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait tenu à l'épouser, alors qu'elle le connaissait si peu. Une sorte de syndrome compulsif de Mère Theresa, une forme extrême d'instinct maternel ou encore cette histoire de serment d'Hippocrate.

« Ses dreadlocks lui donnent cet air voyou totalement irrésistible. »

Hein ? Des dreadlocks ? Depuis quand les milliardaires britanniques abordaient une telle coiffure ? C'était peut-être une nouvelle mode, un nouvel atout séduction que lui, pauvre salarié à quatre chiffres à peine, ne pouvait pas comprendre… Trop subtil pour quelqu'un de sa sorte.

« Henry… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Teddy, les sourcils froncés, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front.

« Tout va bien. C'est juste que… Je suis content pour toi. On dirait que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Eh bien avec le discours que tu viens de me tenir, je suppose que je vais bientôt recevoir un faire-part dans une enveloppe crème pour m'annoncer un heureux événement… » soupira-t-il.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris. »

La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, à l'endroit où étaient posées ses paumes.

« J'étais au cinéma avec Arizona ce soir. On est allé voir un film… Avec Johnny Depp. Dans le rôle de Jack Sparrow. »

« Hein ? Johnny qui ? »

Teddy éclata de rire et elle embrassa son ami sur la joue, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Henry lui rendit son étreinte et se promit d'aller s'acheter tous les DVD de Pirates des Caraïbes.

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors, vous aviez deviné de qui Teddy parlait ? Avec le coup du bateau et des dreads, c'était quand même assez prévisible :P Bon, je reconnais que Teddy est un peu niaise, mais franchement… C'est de Johnny Depp, mieux, de Jack Sparrow dont il s'agit xD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait plaisir de lire vos avis : )<em>


End file.
